


Endgame

by Randomstranger1220



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: Another stony in endgame trailer fic. Anymore questions?





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Avengers 4: Endgame trailer. I am extremely shookth. And I have some questions:
> 
> (1) How did Nebula get on Earth?? (to me it seems like Earth)
> 
> (2) If she did, why did she leave Tony to die??
> 
> (3) Is Clint not using arrows now? Cuz I am sure as hell that that is definitely not an arrow.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> sry for the late post.  
> Thank you for listening to my pep talk(?)

As the spaceship touched the ground of Wakanda, (or what's left of it) Steve had his heart in his throat waiting for a certain someone.

_Tony Stark._

He was the first one to help him adjust to the 21st century. (Despite his determined no's.)

He was the one who gave him all of the suits and fixed his shield when Steve broke it again. And again.

He was the one who waited with alcohol---or occasionally, coffee---when he destroyed another punching bag in the gym. Again.

He was the one who stayed with him when he felt down and listened to all of Steve's rants when he felt too pressured by time. The reporters. The world. The team. Peggy. Bucky. Himself.

Tony was the one who stayed by his side despite their arguements.

Eventually, they fell in love,naturally. And it was great when it last.

Ha. _Was_

They should have seen it coming.

Their personalities were too alike. The need to keep dominating the other was always a pain in the ass during their arguements. Not to mention they held their pride as men very highly, not easily backing down to each other. 

Nat called them stubborn. Pepper 10/10 agrees.

But they always made it out. Talked to each other. Therapists helped. Sex too.

But the Sokovia Accords were the last straw for them. Tony wanted to amend for all the damage they have done but Steve didn't want to be under other people's control again, not after SHIELDRA happened.

Then Bucky appeared, and all hell broke loose.

Steve wanted him back. Tony wanted him to stop acting recklessly. 

So they fought. In the tower. In Germany.

_In Siberia._

_Oh God._

It physically _hurts_ to talk about it.

He slammed his shield into Tony's arc reactor.

He slammed it into his love's _fucking heart and left him alone, in the cold._

Steve will never forget about that moment. The face Tony made when he thought Steve wanted to _kill him_. For fucks sake, he looked scared, worried, terrified and most importantly, _despair_.

Steve never knew that look could appear on Tony's face when looking at him. 

They talked about what Howard was like when Tony was young. Steve swore to himself that he would not let Tony down.

But he still did.

He failed Tony.

And because of his stubbornness and refusal to listen to Tony about his opinions on the Sokovia Accords, they are apart from each other, literally and figurementally.

So now, he wants to amend for his mistakes. To apologize to him. To hug him. To kiss him. To hold him forever and never let go again.

But does he still have the rights to do that?

All thoughts are threw out of the window when he saw Nebula helping Tony to walk.

Tony looks like shit: hair unkempt, dark circles and bags under and around his eyes, and only wearing a tank top and pants in space.

Dear Lord, _he must be **freezing** up there._

And did Steve mention Tony looked like he haven't ate for days.

(He would later find out it was true.)

What shattered Steve's heart was when Tony's eyes lit up once Steve was in sight.

The voice of the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist was soft and tentative and slightly raspy from lack of water when he opened up his mouth to utter:"Steve?"

The dam in Steve's eyes broke along with his resolve.

He hugged Tony as tightly as he could, as terrified Tony would disappear once he let go. Tony could feel his shoulder getting wet with tears.

"I miss you too, big guy." Tony said, feeling himself getting choked up too.

The world they've known for their lives is crumbling down around them, but it's okay, because they still have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers without a beard Steve Rogers without a beard Steve Rogers without a beard  
> Steve Rogers without a beard Steve Rogers without a beard Steve Rogers without a beard  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Don't get me wrong, I love bearded Cap but I love clean shaven Cap even more(｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
